Series
The Power Rangers is the name given to the long running Asian Adaptation "superhero team" from Super Sentai from Japanese. There are ten recurring Ranger series,(Power Ranger Crystal Force,Power Rangers Dyna Strike,Power Rangers Bio Storm,Power Rangers Blitz Force,Power Rangers Prism Fury,Power Rangers Lightning Blitz,Power Rangers Animal Strike,Power Rangers Engine Force,Power Rangers SuperSonic & Power Rangers AirForce). The first main Ranger series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, in February 1993, was created by the late Neo-BPS Production . Series overview to be added Distribution to be added Productions TV series The following is a list of the Power Rangers Series and their years of broadcast. Each Power Rangers series has its own unique values and motifs Theatrical releases to be added V-Cinema releases to be added Televi Magazine Super Video/Special DVD to be added International Broadcast to be added Giant robots to be added Timeline to be added In popular culture to be added Ranger Power Rangers Crystal Force Rangers - Ranger Keys= Goggle V Ranger Keys.png|'Crystal Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Dyna Strike Rangers - Ranger Keys= Dynaman Ranger Keys.png|'Dyna Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Bio Storm Rangers - Extra Ranger = Bio-Magne.png|'Magne Storm ' Leif - Ranger Keys= Bioman Ranger Keys.png|'Bio Storm Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Blitz Force Rangers - Ranger Keys= Changeman Ranger Keys.png|'Blitz Force Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Prism Fury Rangers - Ranger Keys= Flashman Ranger Keys.png|'Prism Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Lightning Blitz Power Rangers Lightning Blitz aired in 1988. Riu recruited five young people, each one specializing in a style of martial arts, and taught them in the ways of the mystical "Lightning Power" energy. Rangers - Extra Ranger = Prlb-X1.png|'X Lightning Ranger' Lincoln - Ranger Keys= Maskman Ranger Keys.png|'Lightning Ranger Keys' X1 Mask Ranger Key.jpg|'X Lightning Ranger Key' }} Power Rangers Animal Strike Power Rangers Animal Strike aired in 1989.This series takes place on Academia Island, which is both a location and a school for scientists. One day, Academia's three finest students Patrick,Jacob & Valerie took up the powers of the original project, becoming Animal Strike Rangers to battle against their former classmates and Colt. Rangers }} Power Rangers Engine Force Power Rangers Engine Force aired in 1990.Its aboute five youths became the Engine Force Rangers, juggling days of fighting with their regular school lives, in order to defeat the Dorma Tribes. Rangers }} Power Rangers SuperSonic Power Rangers SuperSonic aired in 1991.Its about the Zane Empire launched an assault on the planet, he and his wife were separated from their five children. Arthur G4 took the five children back to Earth and raised them.Now, the five siblings are ready to battle with the familiar foes as SuperSonic Rangers. Rangers }} Power Rangers AirForce Power Rangers AirForce aired in 1992. The experiments called "Air-Project" were successful. Karma Fox, the director of the project, chose five elite Sky Force officials from Earth to use this technology. Baxter Wayne, one of the Sky Force officers, was successfully exposed to the Bird waves, making him the first AirForce Ranger, the Red AirForce Ranger.Fox and Wayne successfully escape and begin searching on Earth for the four remaining Rangers, training them to aid them in stopping Degyram's plans of conquering our dimension. Rangers - Extra Ranger = Praf-garuda.png|'Garuda AirForce Ranger' Rukio - Ranger Keys= Jetman Ranger Keys.png|'AirForce Ranger Keys' }} Mighty Moprhin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers aired in 1993 and used prehistoric creatures (dinosaurs and extinct Pleistocene megafauna) as a motif. Rangers - Mode= - Power Up Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= Zyuranger_Ranger_Keys.png|'The Mighty Morphin Ranger Keys' DragonRanger_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Ranger Keys' KibaRanger_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Mighty Morphin White Ranger Ranger Keys' Mighty_Morphin_Red_(Armored).jpg|'Mighty Morphin Armed Red Ranger Ranger Keys' }} Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Star Mighty Morphin Star Ranger using kung fu and traditional Chinese mythological creatures as a motif, as well as a unique storytelling style giving a sub-plot to each of the team members. Rangers - Extra Heroes = Mmpr-ninjor.png|'Warrior Ninja' - Mode= - Power Up Mode= Armed Dragon.png|'Armed Dragon Ranger' Jasson FanScott Dex Rollan - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= KibaRanger_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Mighty Morphin White Ranger Ranger Keys' Zyuranger_Ranger_Keys.png|'The Mighty Morphin Ranger Keys' Dairanger Ranger Keys.png|'The Mighty Morphin Star Ranger Keys' Mighty_Morphin_Red_(Armored).jpg|'Mighty Morphin Armed Red Ranger Ranger Keys' }} The Ninja Team The Ninja Team had a ninja motif and one loosely based on the classic Journey to the West. The series featured the first five-piece secondary robot. - Extra Heroes = Mmpr-ninjor.png|'Warrior Ninja' - Mode= - Power Up Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= Kakuranger Ranger Keys.png|'The Ninja Team Ranger Keys' Ninjaman_Ranger_Key.png|'Warrior Ninja Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Zeo Zero Power Rangers Zeo Zero using motifs of the advance technology of ancient civilizations and psychic card shapes. - Extra Heroes = Prz-auric.png|'Auric' - Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= Ohranger Ranger Keys.png|'The Zeorangers Ranger Keys' KingRanger_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Gold Ranger Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Car Power Rangers Car used automobiles as a motif, The series also was the first to utilize more work-based vehicles (such as police cars, fire trucks and construction equipment) as mechs and to have a mech with interchangeable parts. - Extra Heroes = Prt-bluesenturion.png|'Policeman' Prt-phantom.png|'Phantom Ranger' - Mode= - Battlizer= Racing.png|'Red Racer Racing Battlizer' Chase Rhoades }} - Ranger Key= Carranger Ranger Keys.png|'The Carangers Ranger Keys' Signalman_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Policeman Ranger Key' Phantom_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Phantom Ranger Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Space Mega Power Rangers Space Mega using electronics, video gaming and space travel as a motif. - One-off = Mmpr-black.png|'Black Ranger' Adam Fernando - Mode= - Battlizer= RedBattlizedRanger.png|'Red Space Galaxy Armor Battle' Andros }} - Nejiray Ranger= Psycho-red.png |'Nejiray Red' Psycho-black.png|'Nejiray Black' Psycho-blue.png|'Nejiray Blue' Psycho-yellow.png|'Nejiray Yellow' Psycho-pink.png|'Nejiray Pink' Psycho-silver.png|'Nejiray Silver' (fake) - Ranger Key= Megaranger Ranger Keys.png|'The Space Megarangers Ranger Keys' MegaSilver_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Silver Space Ranger Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Galaxy Power Rangers Galaxy featured a classical elements motif as well as two additional combining robots in addition to the primary robot used by the Galaxy. - Extra Heroes = Prlg-magna.png|'Black Knight Warrior' Black Knight Thomas Defender - Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= Gingaman Ranger Keys.png|'The Galaxyrangers Ranger Keys' Black_Knight_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Black Knight Warrior Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Rescue Force Power Rangers Rescue Force using an emergency service motif. - One-off = Prlr-sieg.png |'Golden Knight' Rilley Prlr-siegjeanne.png|'Golden Knight' Marina Kevin - Mode= - Battlizer= Red Rescue Battle Mode.png|'Red Rescue Ranger Battle Mode' Andro Kevin }} - Ranger Key= GoGo-V Ranger Keys.png|'The Rescuerangers Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Time Power Rangers Time featured a time travel motif (four of the five main heroes are police officers from the year 3000). - One-off = - Mode= - Battlizer= Future Mode.png|'Time Red Future Armor' Matt Wilson }} - Ranger Key= Timeranger Ranger Keys.png|'The Timerangers Ranger Keys' TimeFire_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Time Fire Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Wild Power Rangers Wild using an animal motif, and was the first series to utilize multiple possible mecha combinations from a planned total of one-hundred mecha (only 22 were utilized in the series run). - Team-up Ranger = Mmpr-white.png|'White Ranger' Tommy Jordan Mmpr-red.png|'Red Ranger' Jasson FanScott Pris-blue.png|'Blue Space Ranger' Kevin Oscar Prlg-pink.png|'Galaxy Pink' Monica Prlr-yellow.png|'Yellow Rescue Ranger' Dana Kevin - Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= Gaoranger Ranger Keys.png|'The Wildrangers Ranger Keys' GaoSilver_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Silver Wild Ranger Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Ninja Power Rangers Ninja used a ninjutsu motif with elemental powers. Ninja Ranger features the rival Thunder Ninja Ranger team with insect-themed powers, the free agent Samurai Ninja Ranger, and a series of smaller mecha that serve as weapons for the teams' robots. - One-off = Hurricane-black.png|'Ancient Wind Ranger' N/A (Movie Return) - Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= Hurricaneger Ranger Keys.png|'The Ninjarangers Ranger Keys' Shurikenger_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Shuriken Ninja Ranger Keys' HurricaneDark_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Ancient Wind Ranger Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Dino Power Rangers Dino used a motif of extinct animals (as with Mighty Morphin Power Ranger) but the first completely made of dinosaurs. It is the first series to present an alternate transformation for one of its members (Red Dino Ranger into DinoMax Mode), and a sole evil warrior (White Dino Ranger). - One-off = - Mode= - Battlizer= Prdt-triassic.jpg|'Red Dino Ranger Ultra Dino Mode' Ryan Thomas }} - Ranger Key= Abaranger Ranger Keys.png|'The Dinorangers Ranger Keys' AbareKiller_Ranger_Key.jpg|'White Dino Ranger Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Police Power Rangers Police uses a police/detective motif, with its heroes fighting extraterrestrial criminals. The series features the first semi-regular seventh hero (Police Master) and three additional heroines who appear once each throughout the series: Police Lady, Police Silver (ep. 16-17), and Police Gold (ep. 17). This series started the tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended interacts with the red warrior of the upcoming series. - Extra Heroes = prspd-shadow.png|'Police Master' Master Doggie prspd-kat.png|'Police Lady' Matrie - One-off = prspd-nova.png|'Police Silver' Lisana prspd-gold.png|'Police Golden' Marine police_shadow.png|'Evil Police Shadow' Terry Noah (movie) Prspd-fire.png|'Police Fire' Leonian (movie) Ryan Liu (movie) - Mode= - Battlizer= Prspd-redsonic.png|'Police Red Battlizer' Ryan Liu }} - Ranger Key= Dekaranger Ranger Keys.png|'The Policerangers Ranger Keys' DekaBreak_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Police White Ranger Keys' DekaMaster_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Police Master Ranger Keys' DekaSwan_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Police Lady Ranger Keys' Ranger_Key_Set_LOST_EDITION.jpg|'Police Silver Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Magic Force Power Rangers Magic Force uses a magic motif with mecha that are the heroes transformed. - Extra Heroes = Prmf-white.png|'Magic Snow' Monica Richard Prmf-leanbow.png|'Magic Fire' Alex Richard - Evil = Prmf-koragg.png|'Warrior Wolf' - Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= Magiranger Ranger Keys.png|'The Magicrangers Ranger Keys' MagiShine_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Magic Gold Ranger Keys' MagiMother_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Magic Snow Ranger Keys' Wolzard_Fire_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Magic Fire Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Adventure Force Power Rangers Adventure Force using an adventure and treasure hunting motif. It is the first series to be filmed in 720p (High Definition). As the 15th Anniversary series, it included the 15 Rangers Encyclopedia featurettes at the end of each episode. - Extra Heroes = Proo-sentinelknight.png|'Sword-Man' Alex Richard - Team-up Heroes = Prns-blue.png|'Blue Wind Ranger' Nanami Prdt-black.png|'Black Dino Ranger' Richie James Prspd-omega.png|'Police White' Lion Davidson Prmf-yellow.png|'Magic Yellow' Terry Prmf-solaris.png|'Magic Gold' Daniel Oscaria - Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= Boukenger Ranger Keys.png|'The Adventurerangers Ranger Keys' Bouken_Silver_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Adventure Silver Ranger Keys' Zubaan_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Sword-man Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Jungle Thunder Power Rangers Jungle Thunder used a Chinese martial arts (eventually incorporating Muay Thai and karate in its additional warriors) theme with a wild animal motif. Instead of robots, the mecha of Jungle Thunder Ranger are manifestations of the heroes' qi. Gekiranger is also unique in that the story also focused on the show's two primary antagonists turned anti-heroes and introduced the first new colored hero (Wolf Ranger) in ten years. - Spirit Ranger = Prjf-elephant.png|'Elephant Thunder Ranger' Master Elephanta Prjf-bat.png|'Bat Thunder Ranger' Master Bat Lee Prjf-shark.png|'Shark Thunder Ranger' Master Sharkie - Extra Heroes = Prjf-lion.png|'Black Lion Warrior' Rio Prjf-chameleon.png|'Chameleon Warrior' Mele - Mode= - Battlizer= Prjf-phantombeastking.png|'Phantom Beast King' Rio Prjf-phoenix.png|'Chameleon Warrior Phoenix Armor' Mele }} - Ranger Key= Gekiranger Ranger Keys.png|'The Junglerangers Ranger Keys' Rio_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Black Lion Warrior Ranger Keys' Mele_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Chameleon Warrior Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Go-On Force Robin Foster Go-On Force featuring an automobile motif mixed with an ecological theme: the antagonists are seeking to pollute the Earth. It also features the first female additional hero who joins with a male additional hero, bringing the team size to seven regular members, and the first twelve-piece combining robot. - Extra Heroes = - Mode= - Battlizer= Prrpm-redshark.png|'Flame Go-On Red' Mack Rusell }} - Ranger Key= Go-onger Ranger Keys.png|'The Go-Onrangers Ranger Keys' Go-On_Gold_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Go-On Gold Ranger Keys' Go-On_Silver_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Go-On Silver Ranger Keys' Rk-goonwings.jpg|'Go-On Wings Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Samurai Power Rangers Samurai combining a samurai motif with other aspects of Japanese culture. Like Go-On Ranger before it, its theme song single also ranked highly on the Oricon, reaching #4 on the Daily Ranking Charts on its day of release, and peaked at #6 on the weekly charts for its first week of release. - Extra Heroes = Prss-red.png|'Red Samurai Ranger' Violet Shiba - Mode= - Battlizer= Prs-sharkred.png|'Flame Red Samurai Ranger' Alex Shiba Prs-sharkgreen.png|'Flame Green Samurai Ranger' Nick Dage Prs-sharkgold.png|'Flame Gold Samurai Ranger' Van Der }} - Ranger Key= Shinkenger Ranger Keys.png|'The Samurairangers Ranger Keys' Shinken_Gold_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Gold Samurai Ranger Ranger Keys' Princess_Shinken_Red_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Red Samurai Ranger Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Angel Force Power Rangers Angel Force combining an angel motif with collectible card games. the protagonists use variations on the cards featured in the game to perform actions such as transforming, summoning weapons and mecha, and enacting various elemental powers. Various groups of antagonists appeared in the series, one after another, but all featured one common character. - One-off = Praf-green.png|'Angel Green' Christ - Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= Goseiger Ranger Keys.png|'The Anglerangers Ranger Keys' Gosei_Knight_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Angle Knight Ranger Keys' RK-goseigreen.jpg|'Angle Green Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Pirate Force Power Rangers Pirate Force with a pirate motif. As the 20th anniversary series, the protagonists have access to the powers of the previous 19 Power Ranger teams and Legendary Power Rangers Team from out Earth. Pirate Ranger is also unique in that representatives from all previous teams appear (even furthering storylines of characters in a couple of cases), as well as many cameos and connections to previous Rangers villains. - One-off = - Mode= - Battlizer= Prsm-silvergold.png|'Pirate Force Silver Gold Mode' Chase Luis Gokai-redgold.png|'Pirate Force Red Gold Mode' Nicholas Rodriguez }} - Ranger Key= Supermegarangerkeys.jpg|'The Piraterangers Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Energy Chasers Power Rangers Engergy Chasers with a spy motif. and follows a group of warriors in their goal to stop a malevolent computer virus and its organization. - Extra Future Heroes = Dobutsu-red.png|''' Red Buster''' Steve Rizk Dobutsu-blue.png|''' Blue Buster''' Theo Dillon Dobutsu-yellow.png|''' Yellow Buster''' Rosa Maya Dobutsu-gold.png|''' Gold Buster''' Mr. Link Buster-silver.png|''' Silver Buster''' Stinger Dobutsu-green.png|''' Green Buster''' unnamed Dobutsu-black.png|'Future Black Buster' unnamed - Mode= - Battlizer= Buster-pcred.png|'Red Energy Ranger Cheetah Armor' Drew Shinfeld Buster-pcblue.png|'Blue Energy Ranger Gorilla Armor' Louis Tyson Buster-pcyellow.png|'Yellow Energy Ranger Rabbit Armor' Trisha Adams }} - Ranger Key= Gobusters_Ranger_Keys.png|Energy Chaser Team Ranger Key Gobuster_Ranger_Keys.jpg|OmegaChasers Team Ranger Key Ranger_Key.jpg| GoBusters Team Ranger Key }} Power Rangers Dino Brave Power Rangers Dino Brave combining an dino motif with spywork theme. with computer technology and virus-busting with the main heroes possessing sentient partner machines. and the third series with a dinosaur motif. Super Dino Brave is also the first Rangers to be filmed in 1080p (Full High Definition). - Spirit Ranger = kyoryu-cyan.png|'Dino Brave Aqua' Landros kyoryu-gray.png|'Dino Brave Graphite' Gerard - Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= Kyoryuger_Ranger_Keys.png|'The Dino Braverangers Ranger Keys' Kyoryugoldrangerkey.png|'Gold Dino Ranger Ranger Keys' Spirit_Dino_Ranger_Keys_copy.jpg|'Spirit Dino Ranger Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Super Dino Brave Power Rangers Super Dino Brave it is the first power ranger with second season. It is the first series to not feature a yellow Ranger, and the first season since Power Rangers Wild to have four male Rangers and one female Ranger part of the core team. - Spirit Ranger = kyoryu-cyan.png|'Dino Brave Aqua' Landros kyoryu-gray.png|'Dino Brave Graphite' Gerard - Extra Heroes = Kyoryu-cyan2.png|'Dino Brave Aqua II' Karone Elizabeth Kyoryu-gray2.png|'Dino Brave Graphite II' Robin Boman Kyoryu-violet.png|'Dino Brave Purple I' Dr. Andros Kyoryu-violet2.png|'Dino Brave Purple II' Marina Maya Kyoryu-silver.png|'Dino Brave Silver' Dino God Gai Rizk - Evil Ranger = Evil Kyoryu Blue.jpg|'Evil Dino Brave Blue' Lucas Kyoryu-death.png|'Dino Brave Death' Shinigami Debos - Mode= - Battlizer= Super.png|'Super Dino Brave Red' Kevin Rizk Past.png|'Super Dino Brave Blue' Lucas }} - Ranger Key= Kyoryuger_Ranger_Keys.png|'The Super Dino Braverangers Ranger Keys' Super_Dino_Brave_Ranger_Keys.jpg|'Super Dino Brave Ranger Keys (Gold Ranger, Super Red Ranger, Graphite Ranger II, Aqua Ranger II, Death Ranger, Silver Ranger, Purple Ranger I, and Purple Ranger II)' }} Power Rangers Train Force Power Rangers Train Force with a train motif. Also similar to the Legendary Ranger Mode, the team can swap out their Train with that of another teammate's, called a Transfer Change. - Extra Heroes = Toq-ryoknight.png|'Star Knight' Brad Alfred ToQ_7gou.png|'Train Force Number 7 Purple' Max Riley - Mode= - Battlizer= Toq-1hyper.png|'Golden Train Force Number 1 Red' Jonathan Riley Toq-2hyper.png|'Golden Train Force Number 2 Blue' Thomas Alfred Toq-3hyper.png|'Golden Train Force Number 3 Yellow' Aisah Rihana Toq-4hyper.png|'Golden Train Force Number 4 Green' Josh Cosrta Toq-5hyper.png|'Golden Train Force Number 5 Pink' Rina Alexa Hyper_ToQ_5-3.png|'Golden Train Force Number 5 Pink & Number 3 Yellow' Rina Alexa&Aisah Rihana Toq-6hyper.png|'Golden Train Force Number 6 Orange' Eric Toq7-Hyper.jpg|'Golden Train Force Number 7 Purple' Max Riley }} - Ranger Key= ToQger_Ranger_Keys.png|'The Trainrangers Ranger Keys' ToQ_6_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Train Force Number 6 Orange Ranger Keys ' ToQ_7_Ranger_Key.jpg|'Train Force Number 7 Purple Ranger Keys ' }} Power Rangers Shuriken Force Power Rangers Shuriken Force following The Ninja Team and Power Rangers Ninja, it will be the third series with a ninja motif. - Extra Heroes = Ninnin-red2.png|'Red Shuriken Ranger' Gavin Carson Ninnin-red3.png|'Red Shuriken Ranger' Nathan Carson - Evil Ranger = Ninnin-darkred.png|'Dark Shuriken Ranger' Robert Smith - Mode= - Battlizer= AkaNingerChousetzu.png|'Red Shogun Ranger' Lucas Carson Chozetsu_AoNinger.png||'Blue Shogun Ranger' Nate Collins Chozetsu_KiNinger.png|'Yellow Shogun Ranger' Bruce Howards Chozetsu_StarNinger.png|'Star Shogun Ranger' Levi Weston }} - Ranger Key= Ninninger_Ranger_Keys.png|'The Shurikenrangers Ranger Keys' ShurikenStarRangerKey.jpg|'Star Shuriken Ranger Ranger Keys' NinninRangerKeySet.jpg|'TheSuriken Ranger Keys' }} Power Rangers Beast Craft Power Rangers Beast Craft following Power Rangers Wild, and other similarly themed Ranger series, has an animal motif, albeit with a cube gimmick which was apparently inspired by . It is also the first Ranger lineup with the color lineup of Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and White. This is also the first Sentai to introduce a Sixth Ranger with 3 different colors and animal motifs (Zyuoh The World). - Extra Heroes = Zyuoh-orange.png|''' Hawk Beast Ranger''' Robin - Evil Ranger = - Mode= - Battlizer= }} - Ranger Key= }} Power Rangers Ultra Galaxy Power Rangers Ultra Galaxy It has a space theme, with the Rangers themed after constellations and gear based on stars and planets. - Sixth Ranger = Kyu-violet2.png|'Ultra Galaxy Purple' Darco - Extra Rangers = Kyu-skyblue.png|'Ultra Galaxy Aqua' Theodore Shewfelt Kyu-solider.png|'Ultra Galaxy Phoenix' Tommy Jordan - Evil Ranger = Kyu-metal.png|'Ultra Galaxy Metal (evil)' Brody Romero - Mode= - Battlizer= Kyu-white.png|'Ultra Galaxy Orion' Tristan Kyu-metal2.png||'Ultra Galaxy Metal (good)' Brody Romero }} - Ranger Key= }} Power Rangers Lupin Patrol Power Rangers Lupin Patrol is about The Fantome Collection has fallen into the hands of Ganler, a crime syndicate from another dimension who act as the enemy for both teams.At times they will team up and other times set their aims on each other in the name of retrieving the collection.It is the first PR series to start with six rangers technically, with three in each Core team, also the PR Season to have 2 Core Red Rangers at the start and the first season to have one person as two sixth rangers. - Cyber Patrol Rangers = PatorenIchigo.png|'Cyber Patrol 1' Aaron Martinez PatorenNigo.png|'Cyber Patrol 2' Barry Astor PatorenSango.png|'Cyber Patrol 3' Sarah Thompson PatrenUgou.png|'Cyber Patrol Unity ' Aaron Martinez Barry Astor Sarah Thompson Patren-X.png|'Cyber Patrol X' Oliver }} - Mode= - Battlizer= Super LupinRed.jpg|'Victory Lupin Force Red' John Scarlett Super LupinX.jpg|'Siren Lupin Force X' Dashiell Super Patren1gou.jpg|'Siren Cyber Patrol 1' Aaron Martinez Super PatrenX.jpg|'Victory Cyber Patrol X' Oliver }} - Ranger Key= }} Power Rangers Knight Force Power Rangers Knight Force It has a knights & dinosaurs theme. Mode= - Battlizer= MeraMeraRyusoulRed.png|'Knight Force Red:Volcano' Kendar Tribe Prince Elliot KSR-ShineArmor.png|'Knight Force Red:Shining' Kendar Tribe Prince Elliot KSR-CosmoArmor.png|'Knight Force Red:Cosmo' Kendar Tribe Prince Elliot DosunRyusoulRed.png|'Knight Force Red:Pachy' Kendar Tribe Prince Elliot Ryusoul Red HieHie KyoRyuSoul.jpg|'Knight Force Red:Freezing' Kendar Tribe Prince Elliot Max Ryusoul Red.png|'Knight Force Red:Ultra Charge' Kendar Tribe Prince Elliot Ryusoul Blue MeraMera armor.png|'Knight Force Blue:Volcano' Nobuto Tribe Knight Baron Ryusoul blue Dosun Armor.png|'Knight Force Pink:Pachy' Nobuto Tribe Knight Baron Ryusoul Pink Dosun KyoRyuSoul.png|'Knight Force Pink:Pachy' Daishia Tribe Princess Lilly Ryusoul Green BiriBiriSoul.png|'Knight Force Green:Boost' Daishia Tribe Prince Toby Ryusoul Black Cosmo KyoRyuSoul.png|'Knight Force Black:Cosmo' Elrino Tribe Knight Alan BiriBiriRyusoulGold.png|'Knight Force Gold:Boost' Kendar Tribe King Brent KSR-ShadowArmor.png|'Knight Force Gold:Darkness' Kendar Tribe King Brent CosmoRyusoulGold.png|'Knight Force Gold:Cosmo' Kendar Tribe King Brent Ryusoul Gold HieHie KyoRyuSoul.png|'Knight Force Gold:Freezing' Kendar Tribe King Brent }} - Ranger Key= }} Notes to be added See Also to be added External links to be added